Flonne and Etna revenge
by valow126
Summary: It about how Flonne and Etna pay back on Lahral for what he did to them, but this one revenge just went a little to far.
1. Troubles

Please just tell me my grammar are bad, I still try to great good grammar best I can...

Enjoy the story.  
_

Flonne and Etna trouble

It been a couple of month since Flonne became Arch-angel, and she on her way on Netherworld to have chat with Overlord Lahral about Celestia, and it need.  
"Therefore, we need more room in Celestia, it is getting cramps." "... Are you it not another plan for making another robot Flonne..." "I meaning! Laharl, why you won't believe me!" "Because last time you need it, you used it for giant robot, Arch Angel Flonne." Laharl say in so much serious, that Flonne think something wrong. "L-L-Laharl, way you acting serious?" She start to act worry. "Because I have no reason to trust Angel from Celestia now, thanks to you waste few of my money, on stupid giant robot!" "But you your money on robot too..." Than Laharl give Flonne angry look. "Well at least I didn't waste my money giant robot!" "You didn't?" She said it in confuse way. "Remember, I'm the overlord!" "Oh..." "Now get out my castle!" "No, I won't leave until I get the money I need for Celestia." "Fine! Here it is!" Laharl start to build up his energy on Flonne. "Uh-oh..." She start run fast she can but. "To late! Overlord's Wreath!" Flonne start to fly out the castle, later on her hit head on rock which later she passed out.  
"Hey Flonne, you okay?" When she wake all she saw is a red eyes, red hair demon with pony tail, and wear leather black clothing with skull earring. "Oh Etna, it you..." Flonne say in sad tone. "So me guess, prince blast you off castle too, right?" "Yea bu t- what?! You too?" Flonne asked in wondering tone. " Yea, since you were gone, prince get more serious and more responsible to his job of Overlord, he getting less boring, beside reason I need up with blast because just one tiny prank at him." "Which is?" "Hit him with frying pan. And just at moment I laughing so much, he hit me with Blazing Knuckles, nd with one hit, and just like I'm was K.O. by prince, and walk up outside. But I know I was drag out, the prinny tell me." "Lucky you, I was blast out castle, thanks to his Overlord's Wreath..." Saying in shame tone. "Wow, that mean you really do it this." Etna saying with smirk. "All I done is just asked him for money!" "No!" "What is it is it ba?" "Well yeah somehow he only need it, not when he want to." "Like what?" "For war and for all the others junks." "Really?" "Yeah, and when someone him for money, guess what he do to them." 'He asked them nicely to leave?" "No, one big trip to hospital." "Oh.." " Which it really make me so angery, he took my money, and last week when I asked him for my money back, he just use Meteor Impact on me, I was lucky to stay alive to that point. And speaking about make me so angry!" "Wow, great story... I think." "So Flonne, want to help me on my revenge on prince?" Etna asking in a lusting tone. "Sure, as long we pay Laharl for what he did."

End part 1.


	2. Start of war

"Okay Flonne, here the plan." As red hair demon while setting up the traps. "As prince Laharl eating his meal, the chair will explode, and send him off to pool of acid, which give us enough time to get the hell you really need, and for me get back my hell that he take from me." "But Etna, are you sure it good idea, I don't want him be in pool of acid, I know i want to make Laharl pay for what he did, but still." As cute blonde arch angel say with unsure look. "Come on Flonne, what happen you sense of fun." "Still, this just plain to much, even for him." "Wow he right about, you really become boring... Being arch angel give all of you fun out the window. I felt sorry to you." Who say that?" " The demons." "But why that say th-" "Shh! He coming." As same time she give Flonne her sinister look. As blue hair overlord walking his dining hall. "Etna!" "Eek!" She walk out in door. "Yea prince?" "Test my food." "Why?" "Because I want to know what idiot put in this food this, after a poison mushroom "trouble"" He stare at weird penguin with peg leg . "It wasn't my fault, dood!" Saying in sorry tone. "And I keep say "I don't care! So Etna, test my food right now!" "Fine!"As she about to test,group of penguins start rush in. *Yelling about work and something call "prinny day."* "Hey watch it!" As she about to relax, she accident set on trap she set for Laharl. "Uh oh, Etna sit on trap!" As she say in worry tone. At first, nothing. *Hm... I thought set-* "Agh!* She scream until she out window, than. "Ha that you get for setting a trap, you can come out Flonne I know what you and Etna doing, you have to try harder get the money you want." "..." She give Laharl a surprise and shock. "How you know what we doing." "Easy, I read you like book like a snap. Same gone to Etna. And tell Etna she pay have to pay prinnies next week , it prinny day." "...Okay..." Still have same look.

(10 hour later.)

"Hey Flonne," saying while being dizzy, "what happen?" "Laharl know what we doing, and he want me to tell you that your punishment is force to pay prinny at next week." "What. Etna was piss to hear what Laharl want her to do and bring out spear out of nowhere. "That little brat! Just what until I chock you to death, you punk!" " Etna are you want to do this, I mean, he even become much smarter than you. And we cloud get more trouble..." "Charge!" She just completely don't listen to Flonne, probably still have dizzy effort on. "Die you mother f-" "Not now, I busy with paper work, Etna." Laharl just summon dark orb which Etna run in to than slam into wall, while being up side down. "E-E-Etna are you okay?" "He getting smarter..." "That what I say!" Waving her arm in anger mood. "Next time think better plan girl, not just barge in next time." Laharl say while being smart ass. " I hate him some much..."

(5 hours later.)

"Okay Flonne, here the plan, wen he about to sleep, I throw sleeping powder in his coffin, which will cost him in deep sleep for 10 day." "That plan, I'm okay with." "And for pay back, we drag his body to volcano, and watch him burn to death, and if he become prinny again, I'll keep throwing him in volcano for all his life!" In crazy tone. "And their part that I don't like... Etna, why thinking that?" Flonne being to think working with Etna is bad idea, thank to see her become crazy. "Beside I thought we doing to get money that we need..." "Oh it was until he make this into war!" As her fury rise up with rage. "Okay..." *Maybe it late to tell Laharl what her plan is...* "Oh Flonne." "Y-y-y-yes?" " If you tell this to Laharl, I will drag you to volcano too, make you life horrible as prinny too!" *It too late...* "What, me I should never turn you Etna?" "Maybe because you become more goody-two-shoe than what you was before.." While giving Flonne dirty look on her face. "Plus you having on crush on this brat." "What?! Why you say that?!" "Maybe because even though you are arch angel, you and Laharl still hang out, more often, which make wounder why mire often, beside money." Still giving Flonne dirty look. "W-w-will you wrong, I don't have a crush on him, beside I'm older than him..." Showing brush, and disappointment. "Sure it is." Giving Flonne unsure look.

(At Laharl's bedroom)

*Yawn* "Man, what a day, beat up and stop Etna, making new jobs for prinnies, and do paper work make overlord can make overlord sleepy." As he about to sleep, a maid prinny rush in. "Stop, dood! I hadn't finish cleaning you coffin, dood!" "What?! Why?!" "Will..." "Don't tell you and all other prinnies have party again, didn't you?!" "Yes. dood." "I sear, if I got nickel for every nickel I get for every party you have from once a week, I be 10 time rich right now!" "I sorry, dood...' "Fine, I show some mercy, for now, but it don't with in 4 hour, your dead! Got it!" "Okay, dood. I'll try to finish as I can." "You better." As Laharl left room. *I swear, putting that prinny have party every week was bad idea, I should make it for 4 months.*

(Back at outside.)

"Etna! I think Laharl, at his coffin, ready to sleep!" "Okay, get ready for 10 day sleep prince." Showing evil look. (Swish, crash, proof.) Etna mistaking prinny for Laharl and get hit by chloroform. "I feel sleepy doo-." Prinny pass out and land in coffin, as same time coffin close. "Ha ha ha ha! We get him, Flonne!" "Yea! now let get that money!"

(Inside)

"So where you put my money prince." As Prinny sleep and making noise. Flonne notice something wrong and listen. (ZZZ) "No Etna, please no more, NO MORE!" "Uh... Etna?" "What now?" "I thinking that not Laharl sleep in their..." "Than what is it?" "I think it a prinny sleeping in their." "Oh really..." They opening that coffin and see that there a prinny sleep in Laharl. "Uh oh!" They say it in same. "What the hell!" "Oh hey there prince, so... What knew?" "Gr! How dare you make make the prinny fell asleep while cleaning my coffin?!" *Damn prinny party, it strew my chance for getting my revenge with prince!* "No worry, we fix for..." ""No way! Over wrath!" ""No not that-" (Boom!) Laharl blow they out of the castle.

(Out of castle. 5 min later.)

""You want to stop now Etna, I'm ready to quit..." Flonne was crying because today been her worst day yet, with plan fail, and Etna almost discover er crush on Laharl. "No way, now this become war. You hear me, Laharl?! I won't give u! Because why?! Because I-" " Etna, please give it a rest..." Yet Etna still tanking about her goal to win this war. "Something tell me this will never end." While crying.

Okay this is part two, I hope you like, also tell me their any grammar I need to fix, because I have grammar trouble. part 3 will be coming soon, later!


	3. Updating

Updating

Sorry I haven't updating a new story for a while, with school stuff I need to do, but don't worry, I get more ideas some for Etna and Flonne's misadventure with getting payback to Laharl. Until then, you have to wait. Later.


End file.
